Vegeta Is the New Kevin Hart
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Like Kevin Hart pairing up with the Saiyan prince? Vegeta meets another humorous midget man who has a the same personality as him. Who has the most funniest voice during their argument?
1. 5'3 and 5'5

Summary: Like Kevin Hart pairing up with the Saiyan prince? Vegeta meets another humorous midget man who has a the same personality as him. Who has the most funniest voice during their argument?

Rated: T

Genres: Humor

Vegeta Is the New Kevin Hart

"Hey! Hey!" another midget man who is black named Kevin Hart, age 39, was about 5'3.

"Hey, old man with the messy hair, I'm talking to you!"

Vegeta growled in annoyed, "What?"

"Hey, old man, I love your attitude!" said Kevin.

"But most of all, I think we have a lot in common!"

"Who are you? You weakling think you're as strong as the prince of all Saiyans?" Vegeta asked.

"Like I think you are enough like me!"

Kevin starts laughing.

"Your voice is so funny!" laughed Kevin.

"My name is Kevin Hart, a comedian actor of Ride Along and Ride Along 2!"

"I hear you and Ken John Il make a good pairing," Vegeta said, smirking.

"What? You mean Ken Jeong?" Kevin asked.

"Hey, say something funny, old man!"

"I'm NOT old! Saiyans like me aged slowly!" Vegeta shouted.

Kevin laughed even harder.

"And my name is Vegeta, got that?" he pointed at himself.

Kevin paused. "Oh, my God! Oh, my freaking God! Your name is more funnier than your voice!" laughed Kevin, raising his voice.

Vegeta grabs Kevin's collar as he exclaimed.

"Let me tell you something, earthling, try to yell at me," Vegeta chuckled evilly.

"Don't kill me, Veggie man, I'll bring you mercy!" Kevin stammered.

"Scream, or I'll kill you for your criticism!" shouted Vegeta.

Kevin starts screaming like a girl.

"Don't kill me with your gun! I'm scared!" Kevin screamed.

"That's more like it," chuckled Vegeta.

"I'm not going to kill you earthling. I want you to argue with me and see how funny your voice is."

"AAAAAAH! JUST PUT ME DOWN, VEGETA! PUT ME DOWN!" Kevin continued screaming.

"Keep screaming, and hollering at me to make this hilarious," chuckled Vegeta.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS MUCH PRESSURE! JUST PUT ME DOWN, DAMN IT!" Kevin hollered.

Goku appeared.

"Hey, Vegeta, who is that midget friend of yours?" Goku greeted.

Vegeta quickly drop Kevin as he turns shocked toward Goku.

"My ass!" groaned Kevin.

Vegeta glared at Kevin. "Shut your mouth, Hart!" Vegeta shouted.

"Help me, man," whimpered Kevin.

Vegeta smirked at Goku.

"He's that pathetic actor Kevin Hart," Vegeta barked.

"And he's one of my 'close' friend."

Kevin Hart continued whimpering as he covered his head and kneel down.

"Don't hurt me, man," whimpered Kevin.

 **Review this comedy short!**


	2. What Are Those?

**Today, I heard Kevin Hart is pairing with Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson in the movie Central Intelligence, coming in theater at June 17!**

 **Next chapter is up! More and more comedy, just like you wanted! -AymNaruGeta**

 **CH. 2**

"Get up, Kevin, I'm not going to hurt you until I say so," Vegeta said. Kevin stand up and pointed at Vegeta's boots. "What are those? What are those? What are those?" asked Kevin.

Vegeta glares at Kevin. "What the hell is your problem? That's my Saiyan boots you're pointing at!" Vegeta barked.

"Saiyan boots like in your home-ass town?" asked Kevin. "Shut up! These are from my home planet!" Vegeta yelled. "Planet what? Vegeta?" asked Kevin, bellowing.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "That's right," Vegeta said, smirking. "And I'm damn right proud of it."

Vegeta paused in confusion. "One question: why did you say, 'what are those?'" "Whaat? You don't know what that means?!" asked Kevin, raising his voice. "You point at anybody who is wearing off brands or food that they are holding or eating!"

A person wearing cool outfit is taking a stroll. Kevin ran toward the man and pointed at him and starts grinning. "What are those? What are those? What are those? What are those?"

"What's your problem, man?" A person asked. He ran away. Kevin starts laughing hysterically. "He's almost as funny as you, Vegeta!" laughed Kevin.

Goku starts laughing at Kevin. "Wow, Kevin, I think you should meet King Kai! He likes comedians!" Goku laughed, raising his voice. " _(I bet King Kai would laugh and cry about him coming there!)"_

Vegeta pointed at Goku's shoes. "What are those? What are those? What are those?" asked Vegeta, bellowing. Kevin starts laughing hysterically.

"Hey, that shoes that I'm wearing is from Mr. Popo!" Goku cried. "Mr. Popo! His name sounds like Poopo!" laughed Kevin. Vegeta joins Kevin.


End file.
